


Babies and Bunnies

by MasterOf4Elements



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOf4Elements/pseuds/MasterOf4Elements
Summary: Death Eaters were one thing. Dealing with toddlers was a much bigger challenge.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Babies and Bunnies

On a beautiful Sunday afternoon, Ron and Hermione Weasley decided to take their two children out for a picnic. No sooner had they spread out their blanket and began to set out the food, did little Rose catch sight of her favorite animal. 

“Bunny!” two-year-old Rose giggled and began to toddle after the hopping creature.

“No, Rosie!” Ron yelped, grabbing his daughter back. “That thing might have diseases.”

Rose burst into tears and began reaching for the rabbit. “Bunny! Bunny!”

Rose’s loud crying caused her three-month-old brother Hugo, to start crying as well.

“Well done, Ronald,” Hermione said, picking up her son and patting his back. “It’s ok, Hugo.”

“Don’t villainize me, Hermione,” Ron said, trying to soothe his young daughter. He kissed her tear stained cheeks. “Daddy’s sorry, Rosie. He just wants to keep you safe.”

“Bunny,” Rose sniffed.


End file.
